


Prince Of The Valar

by orphan_account



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Elf Bilbo, F/M, slight food porn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-09
Updated: 2015-04-09
Packaged: 2018-03-22 01:54:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3710527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Opening up their home to a homeless man, Bella and Bungo are shocked to discover that he is no mere man but the king of the valar, Lord Manwe. For their kindness, Manwe promises them anything their hearts desire and as Belladonna and Bungo cannot have children, they ask for a bundle of joy of their own. Honoring their request, Manwe blesses them with an elfling boy, giving their child immortality, among other fascinating skills.</p>
<p>All grown up, Bilbo is asked to join the company of Thorin Oakenshield and even their leader, who often has a strong distrust of elven folk, cannot bring himself to hate Bilbo. Along their journey, Bilbo discovers his many and varied skills and meets other elves for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Count Your Blessings

**Author's Note:**

> I know that technically it would make more sense that it would be Eru to give Bella and Bungo an elf baby but I thought for where I wanna go with this, that Manwe would be more suiting to the role of surrogate daddy to Bilbo.

Belladonna and Bungo Baggins made their way home after a weeks stay in Bree, they had had a wonderful time. The food had been delicious, the inn they had stayed in a one "Prancing Pony" had been delightfully pleasant and, the innkeeper a master Butterbur, had been most attentive. But they were both happy to return to their home of Bag End and to The Shire. As they continued down Bagshot Row they spotter a strange shape outside their gate, other hobbits seemed to not want to pay it attention and avoid it as if it wasn't even there. "Darling, tell me I'm not the only person who can see that, am I?" Bungo inquired, motioning with his head to the shape.  
"No, no I see it too." Bella assured him with a nod. Slowly and with caution they walked further up the road and realized it was a rather miserable looking, elderly, man begging for water. "Oh, the poor dear." Bella gasped.  
"Look at that." Bungo pointed as more hobbits passed by the stranger without so much as a glance in his direction. "It makes you ashamed to be a hobbit." Bella turned to him a question on her lips, her eyes flicking to the man. Bungo didn't need her to explain her wish for him to understand what she meant. "If you don't mind, my dear?"  
"Of course, I don't mind." She smiled, kissing his cheek before approaching the man. "Excuse me sir, would you care to come inside for something drink and eat?" The man looked at her bags under his aged eyes and a thick and untamed beard adorning his face. He did not say anything to her but gave her a toothless grin, so pulling him to his feet, Bella and Bungo helped him into their house.

After they had sat the man down at their table, Bungo poured him a glass of water while Bella made him a omelet of four eggs, some ham and cheese as it was evident the man was sickly thin as well as thirsty. The man nodded his thanks to them both and tucked in. "If you would like sir, we have a guest bedroom that should be able to house you, if you like?" Bungo suggested, beaming pleasantly.  
"That would be most gracious of you and very handsome of the pair of you. " The man spoke up, his voice rasping and his breath causing a whistling between the gaps in his teeth. "If it would not be a burden to the two of you?"  
"No burden at all." Bella squeezed his shoulder, reassuringly. So days turned into weeks which turned into months but still the man resided in their humble abode but neither Bungo nor Belladonna minded. The man they had learnt was called Sam, was good company and told of the most extraordinary stories but was also a very good listener for when Bungo and Bella shared their own stories, though not as near as amazing as some of Sam's. He often helped out with household chores and left his room in pristine condition, Bella could swear his bed had never been slept in, the sheets were so neatly made.  
Then one day, after returning from his daily walk to farmer Maggot's field and back, he called Belladonna and Bungo into the living room. "There is something I must tell you both. But if you'd kindly bring me a glass of water, for I am terribly tired and thirsty from my journey." He asked, looking rather flushed in the face and his voice was hoarse.  
"Yes of course we will. We'll bring you a pitched of water as well as a glass." Bella said cheerily. And her Bungo left their house guest to fetch his water. "I wonder what he want's to tell us?"  
"Maybe he's found somewhere of his own?" Bungo filled up the largest jug he could find. "Or a someone?"  
"Oh, that would be lovely, " She sighed dreamily. "Though I would miss him terribly."  
"Yes, he has become a good friend and company to have around." Bungo agreed. And now with a full water jug and glass in hand, the two hobbits made their way back to the living room.

But when they returned, Sam was nowhere to be found and in his place stood a giant of a being, his hair brushing against their ceiling. He was robed in a light blue material that draped around his shoulder's and a finely adored belt held his slender middle. Bella and Bungo gasped their grips loosening, dropping what they were holding. Instead of the items shattering against the floor boards, the stranger throw out his hand, the jug and glass seemingly hovered in the air before gently, lifting into the air to be held by the figure. "Forgive me my friends," The stranger began, Sam's voice flowing from his mouth but turned no longer rasping or hoarse but smooth and calming. "I would have never sprung this on you, if I'd have thought it strike you so."  
"Excuse me Sam er... sir ... whoever you are but please who are you? No more tricks." Belladonna braved, holding her husband. "I do not think my heart could take it."  
"I am called by many names: Lord of the West, King of Arda, Elder King and the King of the Valar, among others." The being stated, with a kindly smile. "But you may know me by the name of Manwe." Bungo felt like he was going to faint but he stayed strong and cleared his throat.  
"Your Lordship, please why do you appear to us now? And why did you fool us so crudely?" Bungo dared, Bella nodding to his words.  
"I must apologize, I did not mean to hurt your feelings. " Manwe sighed before continuing. "You see, it is very rare to find beings outside their own kind that are willing to help those in need and, even rarer to find those that are willing to help without asking for something for themselves in return. I wasn't sure that in such times and with such monstrous, creatures and chaos my brother, Melkor had wrought on the lands, that caring beings; such as yourself still existed. I had travel through many settlements before I came here, to The Shire and seemed to find a similar response of ignorance to my pleas for help. That was until I met you two. Out the kindness of your hearts and souls you took me into your home, fed me, clothed me and put a roof over my head. And even when I believed I had overstayed my welcome, I would still find kindness in you both." He took a tentative sip from the glass he was holding and carefully set it and the jug aside. "So now, my friends. I would like to give you a reward, whatever your desire. You are but to name it and it shall be yours."

Bella and Bungo both shared a look and turned back to Manwe, who still stood patiently awaiting their answer. "Sir, if ... if what you promise is true ... then please sir. Myself and Bella were never blessed with a child of our own." Bungo started, placing gentle hand on his wife's shoulder. "We would be ever so grateful, sir." Manwe seemed confused at first but then beamed at them, his pearly white reflecting the light of the sun from outside.  
"Usually when I am asked for my blessings, they ask for wealth or power. So your request is a humbling one and one that I shall happily, grant." Leaning forwards, he pressed two gentle fingers to Belladonna's middle, whispering words in a strange tongue. He then removed his touch, returning to his full height once more. "I have blessed you with one of Eru's finest children, he shall have immortality and all shall love him. That is my blessing to you both."  
"Oh thank you!"Bella appraised. "Thank you so much!" And with that Manwe bowed to his to honorable friends and pulling a black cloak over his shoulder's, he shrank and changed back into "Sam" and, walked out their front door and out of their lives. But his blessing would never be forgotten as in the following autumn, Bella would give birth to an elven child with her honey coloured hair and Bungo's soft, hazel eyes. Who they name Bilbo and whom they treasured till their parting breathes.


	2. Visitor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> While out picking apples, Bilbo spots an old friend who has come to visit, talking of adventures. Excited and rejoiced in the idea of going on his first adventure out of Hobbiton, he readily accepts and Gandalf tells him of the quest behind it.

The folks of Hobbiton had always regarded Bilbo Baggins by far the strangest and most scandalous child to be born in The Shire. Some, mostly the Sackville-Baggins believed the reason Bilbo had been born an elfling instead of a hobbit was because Belladonna had had an infidelity with an passing elf. But there were much more supporters in the belief that Bungo and Bella had found Bilbo as a baby and had taken him in as their own child as they knew it to be in their nature. But the only ones who truly knew of Bilbo's heritage was Bilbo's parents and their good friend, Gandalf who had been present at Bilbo's birth. Bella and Bungo didn't know how but Gandalf had taken one look at Bilbo and had seemed to know straight away, even though neither of them had told him of the encounter with Lord Manwe. But regardless of Bilbo's true heritage there was no doubt in anyone's mind that Bilbo Baggins was weird and did the most peculiar of things that were completely as un-hobbit like as possible. The first indication Bilbo was strange had been when Bilbo had been just three years old and had been seen talking to birds that had flocked unnaturally close. At first it had been ignored, believing the lad was just pretending but when the birds started chirping back and the boy appeared to understand them that was when the others of The Shire had began to gossip. The second thing that had sprung up about how queer he was when the other children had claimed Bilbo had been cheating at I spy, saying that Bilbo could see a lot further than they could and would spy things that were miles away. Another thing had been when the young master Baggins had been invited over to one of his cousin's house for a sleepover, his poor cousin had awoken in the middle of the night and had screamed when she had thought Bilbo had died in his sleep, due to his eyes being wide awake instead of shut, only to learn that was how Bilbo slept. But not all of Bilbo's strangeness was bad as when he was older he could reach tall shelves and into trees without need of a stool or step ladder, so if a young hobbit lad or lass got something stuck just out of reach they would find Bilbo, who would happily retrieve it for them. And Bilbo wasn't put off, like most hobbit children, to climb all the way up to the highest branches of the tallest trees, where the most prized apples and pears could be found. He also seemed to be able to charm the trees themselves, who would grow Bilbo fine and flavorsome fruit and, eagerly and readily give up their produce at the peak of their ripeness but when others had try to pick the fruit the trees would not yield them until the apples had soften slightly and lost some of their flavor, meaning only Bilbo seemed to gather the best fruit.

It had been eighty one years since Bilbo had been given as a blessing to his parents and now he sat in the branches of one of the many trees in Hobbiton, talking gently to it as the poor thing had had a rather upsetting day, when two hobbit lads had broken of two of it's longest branches and had used them to play swords. But Bilbo patting the tree's bark, he had assured it that he would have words with the two hobbits in question and ask them to use the already fallen sticks and branches on the forest floor. It was then he spotted him, they grey pilgrim as Bilbo had heard him once referred to but Bilbo knew him as Gandalf. Making his way down the path towards The Shire, Gandalf walked staff at hand. "Careful you don't trip on your beard, grandfather!"Bilbo shouted to him cheerily. The wizard looked around him before spotting Bilbo from his seat in the tree.

"Why Bilbo Baggins, you cheeky, young elf. It's good to see you." Gandalf greeted him with a playful shake of his fist. Bilbo laughed at the wizard and saying his "Goodbyes" to the tree as it was only polite, he climbed swiftly to the ground, embracing his old friend in a hug.

"It's good to see you too, Gandalf." Bilbo then proceeded to walk alongside the wanderer as they headed back into The Shire. "What brings you to Hobbiton, on such a beautiful morning?"

"Funnily enough, I was coming to see to you, my dear Bilbo." Gandalf pulled out his carved wooden pipe and motioned it Bilbo, "You don't mind if I smoke, do you?"

"By no means, Gandalf." Bilbo did not smoke after a rather nasty first and, last attempt when Bilbo had been in his early thirties. The taste had revolted him so much he had never smoked since. However, he did not begrudge others their simple pleasures but he did try to stand out of the way of the smoke when the wind blew, least he get a face full of the foul smelling, cloud. Lighting his pipe, Gandalf sent smoke rings soaring through the air, some even hooping around nearby branches.

"I was wondering if you'd care to join me in an adventure?" Bilbo's long, pointed, ears picked up the word "adventure" homing in on it, sending a strange but pleasant shock wave up Bilbo's body.

"An adventure Gandalf? Really?" Bilbo bounced up and down, merrily. "I've never been on an adventure before. Well, not real adventures. I mean, Bree is nice but there's only so many times you can visit before you've seen everything. Is it ..."

"My young elf, calm yourself." Gandalf instructed him, so taking deep breaths, Bilbo managed to calm himself so that he once again walked at a gentle, pace at Gandalf's side. "I take it by your reaction that you're more than up for an adventure, Bilbo."

"Oh yes, Gandalf. I haven't in all my eighty years I've never really had a chance to traveled." Bilbo thought dreamily. "See the world."

"It would be a greet opportunity for you, Bilbo." Gandalf agreed, nodding to his friends words. "You'll get to journey through many different lands and see persons of races other than just hobbits."

"Like in Bree, Gandalf?" Bilbo suggested, "Men and dwarves?"

"Men, dwarves and maybe even, elves." Gandalf smiled, freezing in place when noted that Bilbo had suddenly become quiet. "You do want to see other elves, don't you Bilbo?" He look back at his young friend, concerned.

"Of course I do, Gandalf. " Bilbo paused for a moment in thought. "It's just well ..." Bilbo had never met another elf, men and dwarves were fine, he had met his fair share from his excursions to Bree and as they passed through Hobbiton. But elves they were an altogether different matter. The prospect of meeting a member of his own race for the first time was both exciting but also frightening. What if they thought he was silly or too childish. Or if they looked down on him because he hadn't be raised by elves or because he didn't come from their homeland. Or what if ... "What if they don't like me, Gandalf?" The wizard came forwards and grasping his shoulder, he grinned warmly at him. 

"If there is anything I have learnt in all my years watching over the world, it is this. You cannot please everyone, Bilbo. But if you put your best foot forwards and are pleasant enough to people, they will accept who you really are." Gandalf placed a single finger to Bilbo's mouth, silencing his protestations. "And if they don't like you for who you are, they are not worth knowing. You were brought into this world through an act of love, Bilbo. You have good head and a good heart, don't ever doubt yourself." He tapped the mouth piece of his pipe against Bilbo chest, causing the boy to laugh, merrily.

"How is it that you always know what to say, Gandalf?" Bilbo chuckled as they made it to the gate of Bag End, his family home. Holding open the gate he ushered Gandalf through, the wizard giving him his nod of "thanks".

"Years of experience, my dear Bilbo." Gandalf chuckled back, climbing the stone steps after Bilbo, who now held open the round, green, door for him. "Thank you. But yes thousands of years walking among the people of this earth has taught me many things and has, if I may be so bold, made me wiser as a being. And your worries are quiet normal, the idea of rejection haunts us all, even I have had similar feelings, myself. As wise and clever as I claim myself to be, I am not immune to the feeling of doubt."

"So, even wizards can feel lonely, too?" Bilbo ducked under the many rafters he had memorized after several bumps to his head, in his youth and, found the kitchen; taking down two larger mugs and boiling the kettle. "Milk? Sugar?"

"Just a splash of milk and two sugars for me please, Bilbo." Gandalf instructed, laying his staff down on the table, extinguishing his pipe, he found himself one of the larger chairs and sat down. "Yes, even us wizards can suffer from loneliness. But now, no more talk about such saddening subjects and back to more wholesome topics." He waved his hand in the air as if dismissing a servant. "Let us speak more about this adventure, I have proposed to you." 

"Oh, please do, Gandalf." Bilbo pleaded, removing the whistling, kettle from the heat and pouring the boiled water into his tea pot, he teamed out the tea into their mugs. Picking up Gandalf's mug by the handle he pressed it into the older beings aged but strong hands, taking a seat at his table, opposite his elderly, friend. "I'd suppose, if I am to come with you, I should know what to expect."

"Very well then." Gandalf began, taking a long sip of his warming beverage. Then setting his mug back down on the table, he snapped his fingers and to the amusing, astonishment of the younger, being in front of him; the remaining tea in his mug flow out sculpting the shape of a mountain settlement. "You see Bilbo, far to the east stands a singular peak, The Lonely Mountain also known as Erebor. It was once a wealthy and prosperous kingdom as well as it's neighboring, city of Dale. But under the rule of king Thror, they became too wealthy and attracted the attention of a great fire drake." Bilbo's tea congealed in the air, taking the form of a dragon. "Smaug came and laid waste to the city of Dale, burning it to the ground. The dragon then wrought it's terror on Erebor, housing himself inside and forcing king Thror and his people to flee." The tea dragon breathed it's version of fire before it crashed into the mountain, Gandalf snapped his fingers. The tea separated and returned to their individual mugs. He watched in amused silence as Bilbo picked up his mug and stared inside, wide eyed before quickly drinking it down. "No one has seen head nor tail of Smaug since, it is believed he is dead. So the plan is to see if the former residents of Erebor can reclaim their homeland. It's a dangerous feet but if you're still interested, I will happily, inform the others."

"Yes of course, Gandalf." Bilbo nodded enthusiastically, setting down his now empty mug. "But Gandalf, what does a dragon want with Gold and jewels, anyway?"

"I'm not sure myself but it is commonly believed that it is a similar reason why magpies steal shiny object, to try and attract a mate." Gandalf reasoned, draining the rest of his tea. "But luckily for us, Smaug is the last of his kind. If you would not mind, another cup of tea before I set out once more into the cold?"


End file.
